custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrill
Wrill was a cruel and murderous Toa of Ice. History Wrill used to work alongside a Matoran named Raho defending Ko-Rela. He held this job for a very short time, seeing no conflict, before accidentally wounding an ally and then fleeing in fear. When the bled-out corpse was thawed out of the ice half a week later, Wrill's guilty reaction gave him away, and he went on the run. Over the next few days Wrill was forced to kill again, out of desperation and self-defense, while several enforcers tried to hunt him down. Wrill fled to Le-Takme and attempted to start a new life in hiding. He couldn't afford to change the color of his armor, so the best disguise he could muster consisted of a false name, a Kanohi Pehkui, and a new job: treefelling. The first fooled nobody, the second was broken in a fistfight with a Ko-Rela enforcer, and the third granted him nothing but improved balance and a dangerous buzzsaw, which was all Wrill really gained from the attempt at hiding. He was back on the run, but this time better off than he was before- armed and dangerous. The experience hardened the previously naïve Toa. At some point Wrill found that he was no longer as scared of killing as he had once been, and on some level enjoyed the thrill of it, although this realization scared him and he denied it to the last. In one month Wrill had become a cold and cynical serial murderer. He decided that while he was already being hunted, he might as well make a profit out of his crimes, and the Ko-Toa took to bounty hunting. One of his first targets was a client of Ierro, a "Hunter Hunter", or someone who is paid by a target to defend them from hitmen. Wrill clashed with Ierro a number of times, each battle inconclusive, as the two were quite evenly matched. Later on, Wrill held a grudge against Ierro for this reason. At some point Wrill was blown up by a Dark Hunter pyrotechnics expert because his continued bounty-hunting escapades were interfering with their business. Abilities and Traits Wrill is a hardened killer with minimal conscience. His original reason for murder has been more or less invalidated by the continued crimes he has committed, although he still tries to justify it to himself. As a Toa of Ice, Wrill has elemental powers over ice, frost, snow, et cetera. This can be a diverse tool when one has no limits; for example, Wrill has been known to flash-freeze enemies solid and then destroy their inert body with his saw. Mask and Tools Wrill wears a Great Mask of Biomechanics. This Kanohi allows its user to mentally interface with machinery and control or influence it, depending on range and complexity of the technology. It also gives the user a minor enhancement of their mechanical strength. The user cannot control the mechanical parts of other beings without their consent, but can slow them down. Wrill's primary weapon is a large buzzsaw. It previously was used to cut down trees, but Wrill has modified it by use of his mask, making it more efficiently lethal. This saw can tear apart armor and organic tissue in seconds. Trivia * Wrill's Kanohi was originally intended to resemble a ninja's faceguard or scarf. However, Chro later decided to make it into a Mask of Biomechanics. In-story it should be assumed that Wrill's mask was of a special unique mold. * Although originally intended to be straight-up insane, Wrill's personality was later revised to make him more interesting than a generic psycho.